This invention relates generally to a closure retainer primary container cap combination. More particularly, this invention involves a self-centering closure retainer which is readily rotatable about and removable from the primary cap without disturbing the cap.
For decorative and protective purposes it is usually desirable to equip containers bearing consumer products with an overcap in addition to the primary closure. This is expecially important with containers incorporating a pumping or other mechanism in the primary cap. Numerous overcaps have been employed for this purpose. They are uniformly of a permanent locking type whereby the overcap is not readily rotatable about or removable from the primary cap without disturbance, i.e., primarily loosening of the primary cap, increasing the possibility of spillage and damage. They are also uniformly not of a self-centering type and require a centering mechanism or embodiment.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a closure retainer primary container cap combination which is readily rotatable about and removable from the primary cap without loosening of the cap.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a closure retainer primary container cap combination which is self-centering.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a closure retainer to be used with, for example, a dome and lens to form a decorative, protective overcap.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention considered with the appended claims.